wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi/27
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Perła wartości dziesięciu miljonów franków. Noc nadeszła. Udałem się na spoczynek, ale dość źle spałem. Ciągle śniły mi się żarłacze i wydawał mi się trafny ów źródłosłów, według którego rekin pochodzi od wyrazu łacińskiego requiem. Nazajutrz o czwartej z rana obudził mnie posługacz okrętowy, którego kapitan Nemo umyślnie do moich usług przeznaczył. Śpiesznie wstałem, ubrałem się i poszedłem do salonu. Kapitan Nemo już mnie tam oczekiwał. — Panie Aronnax — spytał — czy jesteś gotów do drogi? — Jestem gotów. — Więc proszę z sobą. — A moi towarzysze, kapitanie? — Są już zawiadomieni i czekają na nas. — Czy nie włożymy na siebie naszych skafandrów? — spytałem. — Jeszcze nie teraz. Nie dałem Nautilusowi zbliżać się do brzegu i jesteśmy dość oddaleni od ławicy Manaarskiej; kazałem jednak przygotować łódź, która nas powiezie na miejsce najstosowniejsze do wylądowania i tym sposobem oszczędzi nam dość długiej wędrówki. Nasze ubiory nurków są na tej łodzi; włożymy je w chwili, gdy się rozpocznie wycieczka podmorska. Kapitan Nemo zaprowadził mnie do schodów środkowych, któremi się wchodzi na platformę. Tu zastałem już Neda i Conseila, zachwyconych myślą o przygotowującym się „spacerze”. Pięciu majtków Nautilusa, z wiosłami w ręku, oczekiwało nas w łodzi, linką przywiązanej do pokładu. Noc była jeszcze dość ciemna. Gęste chmury okrywały niebo, na którem ledwie kilka gwiazd dostrzec było można. Zwróciłem oczy w stronę lądu; tu jednak widziałem tylko mgliste zarysy, zamykające trzy czwarte widnokręgu od południo-zachodu do północo-wschodu. Nautilus opłynął brzeg zachodni Cejlonu i był teraz na zachód od zatoki albo raczej cieśniny, utworzonej przez ten ląd i wyspę Manaar. Tu, pod ciemnemi wodami, rozciągała się ławica perlic, niewyczerpane pole pereł, mające przeszło dwadzieścia mil morskich długości. Kapitan Nemo, Conseil, Ned Land i ja usiedliśmy wtyle łodzi. Sternik stał u przodu, a jego czterej towarzysze wspierali się na wiosłach. Odwiązano linkę i odpłynęliśmy od Nautilusa. Łódź skierowała się na południe. Marynarze nie kwapili się. Zauważyłem, że ich wiosła, głęboko zanurzone w wodzie, uderzały ją regularnie co dziesięć sekund, według metody ogólnie przyjętej w marynarce wojennej. Gdy łódź płynęła, rozpryskujące się kropelki wody, padającej na czarne bałwany morza, podobne były do roztopionego ołowiu; wietrzyk, wiejący od otwartego morza, lekko kołysał łódź, o której przód rozbijały się fale. Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu. O czem myślał kapitan Nemo? Zapewne o ziemi, do której płynęliśmy, która wydawała mu się nazbyt blisko, gdy przeciwnie Kanadyjczyk sądził, że jest jeszcze zbyt oddalona. Co do Conseila, ten miał minę turysty, którym powoduje prosta ciekawość. Około wpół do szóstej pierwsze brzaski na widnokręgu wyraźnie uwydatniły wyższą linję wybrzeży. Dość równa i płaska na wschodzie, podnosiła się kulisto ku południowi. Pięć mil oddzielało nas jeszcze od brzegów, które we mgle niknęły. Morze było puste na przestrzeni pomiędzy wybrzeżem a łodzią; ani statków, ani nurków. Głęboka cisza i samotność panowały w tern miejscu gromadzenia się poławiaczy pereł. Jak już objaśnił mnie kapitan Nemo, przybyliśmy w te strony o cały miesiąc za wcześnie. O szóstej rozwidniło się nagle z szybkością właściwą strefom zwrotnikowym, nie mającym ani świtu, ani zmierzchu. Promienie słoneczne przebiły zasłonę z chmur, nagromadzonych na widnokręgu wschodnim, i gwiazda dzienna wznosiła się szybko. Teraz wyraźnie widziałem ziemię i drzewa, tu i owdzie rosnące. Łódź zmierzała do wyspy Manaar, która się zaokrągla w stronie południowej. Kapitan Nemo podniósł się z ławki i patrzył na morze. Na dany przez niego znak zarzucono kotwicę, a łańcuch jej zaledwie się zanurzył; dno było już w głębokości nie większej, niż jednego metra, w tem miejscu bowiem był jeden z najwyższych punktów ławicy perłowej. Łódź obróciła się zaraz, popychana odpływem, który ją ciągnął na otwarte morze. — Stanęliśmy tedy na miejscu, panie Aronnax — rzekł wówczas kapitan Nemo. — Widzisz pan tę ściśniętą zatokę. Tu właśnie za miesiąc zbiorą się liczne statki poławiaczy pereł i w tych wodach nurkowie będą robili śmiałe poszukiwania. Położenie zatoki jest bardzo dogodne do tego rodzaju łowów. Osłoniona jest od silniejszych wiatrów; morze nigdy tu nie jest bardzo burzliwe, a ta okoliczność wielce sprzyja pracy nurków. Teraz wdziejemy skafandry i rozpoczniemy przechadzkę. Nic na to nie odpowiedziałem i, patrząc na te podejrzane wody, z pomocą marynarzy zacząłem wdziewać na siebie ciężkie ubranie morskie. Kapitan Nemo i dwaj moi towarzysze także się ubierali. Żaden z ludzi Nautilusa nie miał nam towarzyszyć w tej nowej wycieczce. Wkrótce byliśmy aż po szyję uwięzieni w kauczukowem odzieniu, a szelki przypięły nam na plecach przyrządy z powietrzem. Co do przyrządów Ruhmkorffa, nie było o nich mowy. Przed włożeniem głowy w miedziane pudło, zwróciłem na to uwagę kapitana Nemo. — Przyrządy te na nicby się nam nie przydały — odpowiedział kapitan. — Nie zapuścimy się głęboko, a promienie słoneczne dostatecznie rozjaśnią nam drogę. Zresztą nie byłoby roztropnem zabierać pod wodę latarnię elektryczną. Jej blask mógłby niespodzianie ściągnąć którego z niebezpiecznych mieszkańców tych wód. Gdy kapitan domawiał tych słów, obróciłem się do Conseila i Ned Landa, ale obaj mieli już głowy zamknięte w pudle metalowem, nie mogli więc ani słyszeć, ani odpowiadać. Jedno jeszcze pytanie miałem zadać kapitanowi Nemo. — A broń nasza — spytałem — nasze strzelby? — Strzelby? A to poco? Przecież wasi górale ze sztyletem w ryku walczą z niedźwiedziem, a czyż stal nie jest pewniejsza od ołowiu? Oto jest tęgi sztylet. Zatknij go pan za pas i ruszajmy w drogę. Spojrzałem na mych towarzyszów. Byli uzbrojeni jak my, a nadto Ned Land wywijał potężnym harpunem, który przed opuszczeniem Nautilusa włożył do łodzi. Wreszcie, idąc za przykładem kapitana, dałem sobie nakryć głowę ciężkim czerepem metalowym, a nasze zbiorniki powietrza natychmiast zostały w ruch wprawione. Po chwili majtkowie z łodzi wysadzili nas jednego po drugim i w głębokości półtora metra wody zstąpiliśmy na gładki piasek. Kapitan Nemo skinął na nas ręką, żebyśmy szli za nim, i po lekkiej pochyłości zniknęliśmy pod falami. Tu opuściły mnie myśli niepokojące. Stałem się zadziwiająco spokojny. Łatwość poruszeń wzmacniała pewność siebie, a osobliwość widowiska żywo zajmowała wyobraźnię. Słońce przesyłało już dostateczną jasność pod wodę. Można było rozpoznawać najdrobniejsze przedmioty. Po dziesięciu minutach drogi byliśmy pięć metrów pod wodą, a grunt stawał się prawie płaski. Na nasz widok, niby stado bekasów na trzęsawisku, zrywały się gromady ryb ciekawych z rodzaju jednopłetwych, opatrzonych jedyną płetwą przy ogonie. Poznałem zaraz jawańczyka, istnego węża osiem decymetrów długiego, z sinym brzuchem, którego zbyt łatwo mnożnaby wziąć za węgorza morskiego, gdyby nie miał złocistych pręgów po bokach. Z rodzaju bezskrzelowych, których ciało owalne, równie długie jak szerokie i ściśnięte, widziałem okazy o najświetniejszych barwach, noszące swoją płetwę grzbietową jak kosę; ryby jadalne, które, ususzone lub zamarynowane, dają wyborną potrawę, znaną pod nazwą karawad; widziałem także trankebary, należące do rodzaju głowaczów, których ciało okryte jest pancerzem łuskowatym o ośmiu podłużnych okach. Tymczasem stopniowe podnoszenie się słońca coraz bardziej rozjaśniało masy wód. Grunt zwolna się zmieniał. Po drobnym piasku mieliśmy prawdziwą żwirówkę z zaokrąglonych kamieni, zasłaną kobiercem mięczaków i zwierzokrzewów. Pomiędzy okazami tych dwu działów zauważyłem placeny o skorupach wąskich i nierównych; gatunki ostrygowych właściwe morzu Czerwonemu i oceanowi Indyjskiemu; lucyny pomarańczowe o kręgowatej muszli; purpury perskie, które dostarczyły Nautilusowi przedziwnych farb; skały rogate, jedenaście centymetrów długie, a sterczące pod wodą niby ręce gotowe cię pochwycić; ślimaki śrubowce najeżone kolcami; języczki bezgłowe dwuskorupne; muszle jadalne, zasilające targi Indostanu; mięczaki ogonkowe lekko świecące i nakoniec przedziwne oczkowce wachlarzowate, wspaniałe wachlarze, stanowiące jedną z najbogatszych roślinności tych mórz. Pośród tych żywych roślin i pod altanami flory wodnej biegały niezgrabne legjony stawowatych: w szczególności żabieńce zębate, których skorupa tworzy trójkąt nieco zaokrąglony i ohydne partenopy, których widok wstręt budzi. Niemniej ohydnym zwierzem, którego kilkakrotnie spotkałem, był ów krab potworny, obserwowany przez Darwina, któremu natura dała instynkt i siłę potrzebną do żywienia się orzechem kokosowym; włazi on na drzewa przybrzeżne, strząsa orzechy i otwiera je potężnemi nożycami. Tu, pod jasnemi falami, krab ten biegał z nieporównaną chyżością, gdy raki morskie, z gatunku napotykanego przy brzegach Malabaru, zwolna i z trudnością poruszają się pomiędzy potłuczonemi skałami. Około siódmej stąpaliśmy już po ławicy perlicowej, na której ostrygi perłowe odradzają się miljonami. Cenne te mięczaki przylegały do skał i były do nich silnie przytwierdzone owym bisiorem brunatnego koloru, który im nie pozwala przenosić się z miejsca na miejsce — w czem ostrygi są niższe nawet od ślimaków, bo tym natura nie odmówiła możności chodzenia. Perliczka meleagrina, rodzicielka pereł, której dwie skorupy są prawie równe, ma kształt muszli zaokrąglonej, z szerokiemi ścianami wielce chropowatemi nazewnątrz. Niektóre z tych muszli były upstrzone zielonawemi paskami, jaśniejącemi u wierzchu. Należały one do młodych ostryg. Inne z powierzchnią szorstką i czarną, stare, liczące dziesięć lat i więcej, miały do piętnastu centymetrów szerokości. Kapitan Nemo wskazał mi ręką na to obfite nagromadzenie perliczek i zaraz poznałem, że ta kopalnia była prawdziwie niewyczerpana, gdyż siła twórcza przyrody o wiele przewyższa niweczący instynkt człowieka. Ned Land, wierny temu instynktowi zniszczenia, skwapliwie zapełniał najpiękniejszemi mięczakami siatkę, którą miał u pasa. Grube skorupiaki, stojąc na wysokich łapach niby machiny wojenne, z posępnych swych krętych kryjówek patrzyły na nas nieruchomemi oczyma, a pod nogami naszemi pełzały myrjany, krwawniki i pierścieńce, niepomiernie wyciągające swoje różki i macki. W tej chwili otworzyła się przed nami obszerna jaskinia, wydrążona w malowniczej gromadzie skał, ubarwionych najpiękniejszą florą podmorską. Zrazu jaskinia wydała mi się najzupełniej ciemną. Zdawało się, że promienie słoneczne stopniowo w niej gasły. Słabe jej przezrocze było już tylko zatopionem światłem. Kapitan Nemo wszedł do jaskini, a my za nim. Oczy moje wkrótce przyzwyczaiły się do tego mroku. Przypatrywałem się kapryśnym zagięciom sklepienia, które się wspierało na słupach naturalnych, szeroko osadzonych na granitowej podstawie, niby ciężkie kolumny architektury toskańskiej. Dlaczego nasz niepojęty przewodnik zaprowadził nas w głąb tej katakumby podmorskiej? Niebawem miałem się o tem dowiedzieć. Zstępując po dość spadzistej pochyłości, zeszliśmy na dno pewnego rodzaju studni okrągłej. Tu kapitan Nemo zatrzymał się i ręką wskazał przedmiot, któregom jeszcze był nie spostrzegł. Była to ostryga nadzwyczajnych rozmiarów, trydakna olbrzymia, chrzcielnica, w której zmieściłoby się jezioro wody święconej; koncha, której szerokość przekraczała dwa metry, a przeto była większa od tej, jaka zdobiła salon Nautilusa. Zbliżyłem się do tego fenomenalnego mięczaka. Bisiorem swoim przylegał do tablicy granitowej i na niej samotnie rozwijał się w cichych wodach jaskini. Trydakna ta mogła ważyć ze trzysta kilogramów. Owóż taka ostryga ma piętnaście kilogramów mięśni i potrzebaby mieć żołądek bajecznego olbrzyma, żeby ich połknąć z półkopy. Oczywiście, kapitan Nemo wiedział o istnieniu tej muszli dwuskorupnej. Nie po raz pierwszy ją odwiedzał; sądziłem, że, prowadząc nas do tego miejsca, chciał nam tylko pokazać osobliwość natury. Omyliłem się. Kapitan Nemo miał swój własny interes w poznaniu teraźniejszego stanu tej trydakny (dosłownie: starczącej na trzy kęsy). Skorupy mięczaka były napół otwarte. Kapitan zbliżył się, wsunął sztylet między muszle, żeby się nie zamknęły, a potem ręką podniósł u brzegów tkankę błonowatą, tworzącą osłonę zwierzęcia. Tu, między liściowatemi zwojami, zobaczyłem wolną perłę, dochodzącą wielkości orzecha kokosowego. Jej kształt kulisty, doskonała przezroczystość i przedziwny blask tęczowy tworzyły z niej klejnot nieocenionej wartości. Ciekawością zdjęty, wyciągnąłem rękę, żeby ją wyjąć, zważyć, obejrzeć. Kapitan jednak zatrzymał mnie, zrobił znak przeczący i, szybkim ruchem wyciągnąwszy sztylet, nagle zamknął obie skorupy muszli. Zrozumiałem wówczas zamiar kapitana Nemo. Zostawiając tę perłę osłonioną ciałem trydakny, pozwalał jej nieznacznie wzrastać. Z każdym rokiem wydzieliny mięczaka okrywały ją nowemi pokładami spółśrodkowemi. Sam tylko kapitan znał jaskinię, gdzie dojrzewał ten przedziwny owoc natury, sam hodował go niejako, aby zczasem przenieść do swego cennego muzeum. Może nawet, naśladując przykład Chińczyków i Indjan, sam spowodował utworzenie tej perły, kładąc pod zwoje mięczaka kawałek szklą lub metalu, który potem zwolna okrył się materją perłową. W każdym razie, porównywając tę perłę z tą, którą już znałem, i z temi, które jaśniały w zbiorze kapitana, oceniłem jej wartość co najmniej na dziesięć miljonów franków. Pyszny okaz dziwów przyrody, a nie klejnot zbytkowny: bo nie wiem, jakie ucho niewieście mogłoby go udźwignąć. Skończyła się wizyta u kosztownej trydakny. Kapitan Nemo wyszedł z jaskini, i wspięliśmy się na ławicę perlicową, pośród wód przezroczystych, których nie mąciła jeszcze praca nurków. Szliśmy pojedynczo, jakby spacerem, zatrzymując się lub oddalając wedle fantazji. Co do mnie, wcale już nie troszczyłem się o niebezpieczeństwa, które wyobraźnia moja tak śmiesznie przesadziła. Dno widocznie podnosiło się do powierzchni morza, i wkrótce z głębokości metra głowa moja wysunęła się na powietrze. Conseil przyłączył się do mnie i, przyłożywszy swój hełm metalowy do mojego, mruganiem oczu powitał mnie przyjaźnie. Tak wysokie jednak dno morza mierzyło ledwie kilka sążni i znowu weszliśmy do swego żywiołu. Zdaje mi się, że teraz mam prawo tak go nazywać. W dziesięć minut później kapitan Nemo nagle się zatrzymał. Myślałem, że się chce zawrócić; ale nie. Skinieniem ręki kazał nam skryć się przy nim w głębi szerokiego wydrążenia skały. Ręka jego była wyciągnięta i bacznie patrzyłem w jej kierunku. O pięć metrów ode mnie ukazał się cień i zniżył aż do ziemi. Niepokojąca myśl o rekinach znowu przemknęła mi przez głowę, myliłem się jednak; i tym razem jeszcze nie mieliśmy do czynienia z potworami oceanu. Był to człowiek, człowiek żywy, Indus, rybak, biedaczysko, który zapewne wyruszył na pokłosie przed żniwami. Zobaczyłem dno jego łodzi, stojącej o kilka stóp nad jego głową. Zanurzał się i wypływał kolejno. Kamień ociosany w kształcie głowy cukru, który ściskał nogami, gdy tymczasem sznur łączył go ze statkiem, służył mu do szybszego spuszczania się na dno morza. Były to wszystkie jego narzędzia. Spuściwszy się na dno, leżące na głębokości pięciu metrów, padał na kolana i napełniał swój worek perliczkami na chybił trafił zebranemi. Potem wypływał nawierzch, wypróżniał worek, wyciągał z wody kamień i na nowo rozpoczynał operację, która nie trwała dłużej nad trzydzieści sekund za każdym razem. Nurek ten nas nie widział, gdyż byliśmy zasłonięci cieniem skały. A zresztą, jak mógł ten biedny Indus przypuszczać, że istoty podobne do niego były pod wodą, śledziły jego poruszenia i nie traciły najmniejszego szczegółu jego łowów? Tym sposobem kilkakrotnie wypłynął i zanurzył się znowu, a za każdym razem wyniósł nie więcej, niż kilkanaście perliczek; musiał bowiem wydzierać je z ławicy, do której przyczepiły się silnym bisiorem. A ile z tych ostryg nie posiadało owych pereł, dla których narażał swoje życie! Patrzyłem na niego z natężoną uwagą. Manewry jego odbywały się regularnie i przez pół godziny żadne niebezpieczeństwo nie zdawało mu się zagrażać. Oswajałem się więc z widowiskiem tych zajmujących łowów, gdy nagle w chwili, gdy klęczał na dnie morza, zobaczyłem, jak się obrócił przerażony, podniósł i skoczył, żeby wypłynąć na powierzchnię wody. Zrozumiałem jego przestrach. Olbrzymi cień ukazał się nad nieszczęśliwym nurkiem. Był to rekin niezwykłej wielkości, spuszczający się po przekątnej, z rozpromienionem ślepiem i rozwartemi szczękami. Oniemiałem ze zgrozy i nie byłem w możności się poruszyć. Żarłoczne zwierzę silnem uderzeniem płetw rzuciło się ku Indusowi, który zręcznie odskoczył na bok i uniknął zębów rekina, lecz, pchnięty ogonem w piersi, padł na ziemię. Scena trwała może parę sekund. Rekin powrócił i, obracając się na grzbiecie, zabierał się do przecięcia Indusa na dwoje, gdy kapitan Nemo, który siedział przy mnie, nagle się zerwał na nogi i ze sztyletem w ręku pobiegł do potwora, gotów stoczyć z nim bój śmiertelny. Żarłacz w chwili, gdy miał porwać nieszczęśliwego rybaka, spostrzegł nowego przeciwnika i, obracając się brzuchem, szybko skierował się ku niemu. Widzę jeszcze postawę kapitana Nemo. Spokojny, z przedziwnie zimną krwią czekał na strasznego żarłacza, a gdy ten rzucił się ku niemu, kapitan ze zdumiewającą zręcznością uniknął starcia i, chwyciwszy zwierzę za płetwę przy dolnej szczęce, utopił mu w brzuch sztylet po rękojeść. Nie na tem koniec: teraz właśnie rozpoczęła się walka. Rekin ryknął, że tak powiem. Krew strumieniami trysnęła z jego rany. Morze zabarwiło się na czerwono i przez ten ciemny płyn nic już nie widziałem. Nie widziałem nic, aż do chwili, gdy przy smudze światła ujrzałem znów zuchwałego kapitana, jak wciąż trzymając płetwę potwora, walczył zawzięcie, prując brzuch nieprzyjaciela, a jednak nie mogąc zadać mu stanowczego ciosu, to jest ugodzić w serce. Żarłacz, broniąc się wściekle, mącił wodę, której bałwany o mało mnie nie obaliły. Chciałem biec na pomoc kapitanowi, ale zgrozą zdjęty nie mogłem się poruszyć. Patrzyłem obłąkanym wzrokiem. Widziałem zmieniające się zwroty walki. Kapitan padł na ziemię, powalony potwornem cielskiem, które na nim ciążyło, poczem szczęki rekina rozwarły się niepomiernie, jak ogromne nożyce, i już byłoby po kapitanie, gdyby lotem błyskawicy nie nadbiegł Ned Land i harpunem nie zadał rekinowi śmiertelnego ciosu. Masa krwi zabarwiła fale. Ned dzielnie uderzył. Ugodzony w samo serce, potwór rzucał się w strasznych konwulsjach i obalił Conseila. Ned tymczasem oswobodził kapitana, który, nie odniósłszy żadnej rany, poszedł prosto do Indusa, żywo odciął kamień, wziął omdlałego na ręce i, silnie odbiwszy się nogą, wypłynął na powierzchnię morza. Wszyscy trzej poszliśmy za jego przykładem i po kilku chwilach, cudownie ocaleni, dostaliśmy się do łodzi rybaka. Pierwszem staraniem kapitana Nemo było przywołać nieszczęśliwego do życia. Nie wiedziałem, czy się to uda. Wprawdzie zanurzenie biedaka niedługo trwało, ale rekin uderzeniem ogona mógł zabić go na miejscu. Szczęściem, silnie nacierany przez Conseila i kapitana, topielec odzyskał przytomność i otworzył oczy. Proszę sobie wyobrazić jego zdziwienie a nawet przestrach, na widok czterech dużych głów miedzianych nad nim pochylonych. A nadewszystko, gdy kapitan Nemo, wyjąwszy z kieszeni swego ubrania torebkę z perłami, wetknął mu ją do ręki! Ta szczodra jałmużna człowieka wód, dana biednemu Indusowi Cejlonu, przyjęta była ze drżeniem. Wytrzeszczone i wylękłe oczy nieboraka dostatecznie wskazywały, iż nie wiedział, jakim istotom nadludzkim zawdzięczał zarazem majątek i życie. Na dany znak przez kapitana wróciliśmy do ławicy perłowej, idąc drogą już przebieżoną; po wędrówce półgodzinnej doszliśmy do kotwicy, przytrzymującej łódź Nautilusa. Zasiadłszy w łodzi, każdy z nas przy pomocy marynarzy oswobodził się z ciężkiego miedzianego czerepu. Pierwsze słowa kapitana Nemo zwrócone były do Kanadyjczyka. — Dziękuję ci, mości Land — rzekł do niego. — O, kapitanie — odpowiedział Ned Land — to tylko wet za wet. Należało się to panu ode mnie. Blady uśmiech przemknął po ustach kapitana i na tem się skończyło. — Do Nautilusa — rozkazał. Łódź szybko przesuwała się po falach. W kilka minut później spotkaliśmy pływające cielsko zabitego rekina. Z czarnej barwy końców jego płetw poznałem strasznego czarnopłetwaka mórz Indyjskich z gatunku właściwych rekinów. Długość jego wynosiła przeszło dwadzieścia pięć stóp; niezmierna paszcza zajmowała trzecią część ciała. Był już dorosły, jak to wskazywało sześć rzędów zębów górnej szczęki w trójkąt ułożonych. Conseil patrzył na potwora z zajęciem czysto naukowem — i jestem pewny, iż nie bez słuszności zaliczał go do klasy chrząstkowatych, do rzędu czarnopłetwych o stałych skrzelach, do rodziny poprzecznoustych, do rodzaju żarłaczy. Kiedym się przypatrywał bezwładnemu cielsku, z kilkanaście takich samych czarnopłetwych żarłoków ukazało się nagle około łodzi; nie zajmując się jednak nami, rzuciły się na trupa i wydzierały sobie jego kawały. O wpół do dziewiątej powróciliśmy na pokład Nautilusa. Tu jąłem rozważać przygody naszej wycieczki do ławicy Manaarskiej. Dwie myśli przedewszystkiem mnie zastanawiały: niesłychana, do zuchwalstwa posunięta odwaga kapitana Nemo i jego poświęcenie się dla istoty ludzkiej, dla jednego z przedstawicieli plemienia, od którego uciekał pod morza. Cokolwiek mówił ten dziwny człowiek, nie zdołał on przecież stłumić w sobie głosu serca i litości dla bliźnich. Kiedym mu powtórzył to spostrzeżenie, odpowiedział mi głosem nieco wzruszonym: — Ów Indus, panie profesorze, jest mieszkańcem kraju uciśnionych, a jeszcze należę i do ostatniej chwili życia należeć będę do tego kraju.